


Strife’s Rebellion

by Ambercreek



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much attention is always focuses on Death the oldest and War the youngest. But what about Strife's tale in the conflict? What does this rider have to contribute in the story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

We all know the story about the horseman War, strung up like cattle for the crime he didn't commit. Brought so ever by the Charred Council themselves, and Death, the one who restored the kingdom of man who cleared his brother's name. But he’s journey didn’t go without its consequences.

So what about the twins? Stuck in the middle ground between the chaos that surrounds them,  with no information about the others. Fury, The Rider of Black - a ferocious and powerful warrior, one that is not wise to anger. Along by her side is Strife, The Rider of White - arrogant to no end.

We’ll get to the sister’s story some other time. For the main attraction of this tale is for Strife.

With his quest that might be the end of him and the others. Perhaps even destroy the order itself.


	2. Chapter One

Strife stood up straight in front of the Charred Council like always, the magma ever flowing under the stone platform.The fiery heads of the Charred Council burned ever so brightly, Illuminating Strife’s metallic helmet making it look more of a dirt brown than the usual powder gray. The horseman's yellow eyes flickered underneath the mask, giving a few blinks. Trying to get the tiredness from his eyes, for he knows it’s not best to show his boredom for being called here.

“Care to explain why you summoned me here?” Strife asked fixing his red scarf slightly. He hasn’t even been here for less than a minute and he was already annoyed. He was thinking that maybe he would have at least more than just a few days to himself before being called back to the Council. This is what you get for being the ever keepers of the balance. But he did best to hold his tongue and dare not say a word. Knowing of the consequences and wrath that the Council would have against him for doing so.

 **“There has been a great amount of disturbance in the snow lands and it’s said to be demons.”** The Third head addressed. So it was just demons? That can’t be all that bad. That can’t be all of it, it’s just a simple clean up job.

“Why not ask Death to deal with that, he knows that area more than I ever will?” The Rider questioned. If they had to choose anyone for that kind of territory he would be the last to pick. **“Death is already on a different mission and you are the second best option.”** The First head replied

Of course, always being second best compared to the oldest. Like that never got old to the rider. Strife just rolled his eyes gave them a half heartily bow. “As you say council.” answered being more oblivious of the sarcasm in the way he spoke.

 **“Not use that tone with us, horseman, unless you wish to end up like your brother.”** The Second head threatened.

Sure, whatever that was supposed to mean? Strife bowed again, this time like he was trying before turning on his heel to leave. Before he let his foot leave the top step he turned back to face the fiery heads.

“I’m still not fully sure of what you are asking of me?” Yellow eyes flickering again.

 **“All you need to know is that you must go to the snow lands and fix the problem that has been going on.”** A small burst of magma shot out through the cracks in the stone.

 _‘Guess I can work with the lack information such as that.’_ The Rider thought. Once again turning to face his way out. Boots clicking as he descended the ancient stone steps. Not even giving a look back at the heads before stepping through the portal.


	3. Chapter Two

Waiting outside for the sibling's return, perched up upon a charcoal horse. It's color blending in anything that surrounded it. Its white eyes gleaming brightly with an unknown rage, and a fiery ember mane that burned even brighter. Strife was not surprised to see that they were waiting for him. Though he remembers telling them to stay behind.

“I recall saying for you to stay back, Fury?” He questioned as he approaching his twin. She just stared at him with mirroring yellow eyes.This was probably the only way that others could possibly believe that they were twins. That and the same symbol etched into their forehead.

“I know you would do something against the council and I would have to be the one to bail you out, again.” Fury replied, almost in a sneer.

Strife just rolled his eyes at that comment. “You have such little faith in me, I find that insulting.” Being bored of just standing around for this long, with a fierce call the earth began to give a harsh rumbling.

Ascending from the ground was something that would fit more for an angelic rider than a horseman. Light gray that went to the end of the hooves and poofed out. Piercing yellow eyes, shining bright much compared to the riders, and a power gray of a mane.

Very much pleased to see that the Rider was all right, the steed gave a pleasant whinny. Under his helmet, he gave the horse a small grin.

“Good to see you also, Conquest.” Strife rested a hand on Its neck. Thinking that the steed was able to truly understand what he said. But Strife removed the hand and moved to toward the right side of the horse, petting the worn out leather of the saddle. Climbing upon, swinging legs over to the other side.

“So what is your mission this time?” Fury asked.

“Apparently some demons been wreaking havoc in the snow lands. But I don’t believe that for a second that is all true. I mean if it’s just a small clean up job then why send me? Also, Death is on another mission.” The twin then began to ramble on. Not sure if just to hear himself talk or something else.

Just as he began to grab for the rusted metal chains, his scarf was grabbed and tug furiously until the sibling's eyes met

“I know you are going to do something stupid, don’t peg me as a fool Brother!” Fury was currently living up to her name right now. Her lips were curled up and sharp teeth bare. Rage flickering in the eyes.

Good thing that Strife had a mask so his sister doesn't see the current expression.

“If you go and do something at all against your orders. I’ll be sure that I am the one to make you regret it.” Pushing her sibling away from her. Almost getting him to fall off his saddle.

In attempts of regaining the balance, he was dumbfounded, and also had the underlying urge to pulling out Redemption. Though, that would just be something more to fuel the other riders already growing rage.

Strife didn’t register that Vengeance had already broken out into a gallop and headed back the way they had came.

Whatever, he didn’t even need to have someone keep an eye on his action. He wasn’t a little one anymore, he didn’t need others looking after him, certainly not his sister. Anymore. He managed to keep himself alive all this time without dying. He didn’t need others worrying about him.

Conquest could get an idea of what the horseman was thinking and gave a considering whinny. Strife once again lets his hand rest upon the steed's neck. “It’s alright,” he started “Let’s just get this over with. We’d get some good fighting in anyways..”

Happily snorting, Conquest kicked on its rear legs. Waiting tells all legs were safely back on the ground before breaking out into a gallop.

Soon the figure of the horseman vanished.


	4. Chapter Three

Their journey took much longer than Strife had desired it to be. Riding in weather that was below 0 degrees. The duo was not at all that well prepared for this kind of weather. Well, it's not called the Snow lands for anything. But on the other hand, Death was able to ride this kind of terrain for about 500 years. How he didn’t get frozen in one way or another was beyond him.

While other falsely assume that he is the insane one out of the other four horsemen. But with that aside, his mission was not to dwell on the sanity of the Oldest Rider and how he didn’t freeze to death from this harsh climate. Strife demand answers on the true motive the Charred Council sent him to the snow lands if it was just to see if demons were around causing havoc. It was such a petty little assignment.

“Let’s just get in and out as fast as possible.” Strife said nodding the steed to keep going.

Though the bitter cold was holding a setback for them. With raging snowfall and howling winds, making little to no visible sight. The whole ground was covered in a heavy blanket of newly fallen snow. Sunken hoof prints printed into the snow trailed on behind the duo. Good for with helping find a way back, bad for if anyone tried to follow them.

But who would be stupid to follow a horseman? They continued to travel in silence to conserve energy. Better to have it for a fight then just useless conversation. Having the only sound being of the howling wind.

Strife took a quick look up, encase anything or anyone was flying above. But he would have a sense if anyone was following them. Kinda perk of being a horseman. All was above was heavy sheets of falling snow.

Even with the long hours of looking around in the emptiness of the snow lands, still no sight of any demons. It was feeling more of a wild goose chase than an actual mission. Strife was almost tempted to turn Conquest around and head straight back to the Charred Council to give them a piece of his mind.

Just as Strife's was about to placed his thought into action the booming sound of something crashing to the earth startled them both. It even made Strife jump a bit also. It was coming from northwest direction

He was about to double think it but Conquest made the decision went into a full sprint towards the sound. This could be what he had been given to come find if they could find it.


End file.
